Within The Royal Family
by LyricXx
Summary: Everyone knows the Pharaoh's of Egypt are meant to have women flourish over and lavish them with pampering gestures…  However…The recent Pharaoh has other plans…Ones that remain inside the family.  Pairing: Priest Seto X Pharaoh Atem  Rating: M-MA
1. Prologue: As Sweet As Ever!

**SUMMARY:  
>Everyone knows the Pharaoh's of Egypt are meant to have women flourish over and lavish them with pampering gestures…<br>However…The recent Pharaoh has other plans…Ones that remain **_**inside the family.**_**  
>Pairing: Priest Seto X Pharaoh Atem<br>Rating: M-MA**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know I'm working on "A Childhood Unfulfilled", but I got this idea for a new FanFic in History class. owo<br>(I just HAD to start it!)  
>I hope you enjoy it. :D<br>BTW THIS CHAPTER IS A PROLOUGE IT IS ALSO STRICTLY A LEMMON. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMMON'S OR LIMES DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**

**Characters belong to: Kazuki Takahashi!~**

* * *

><p>"…Mm…"<em><br>_

The warm sun gently touched the shoulder of the tan, slender man that was lying within the bright white silk sheets. He closed his eyes tightly to keep the sun from entering as he gently fell back asleep.  
>A hand appeared on the man's brown hair, he moved his fingers gently through his hair.<p>

The hand was slightly darker than that of the man lying on the sheets…It was traced back to a smaller shirtless male. He was slender and less muscular than the man lying in the bed. His bright purple eyes reflected well in the sunlight as he stared at the sleeping beauty.

"…Seto-Kun's so cute." He whispered as he placed his lips to the man called Seto's forehead."Are you not getting up yet…? The sun has touched you."

Another pair of vibrant eyes appeared within the sunlight. The deep blue that grazed them was slightly dimmed due to the shadows, but they followed the body to the left of him. A small blush appeared across his cheeks as he caught the vibrant purple eyes staring back at him.

"Pharaoh…" His eyes remained to the Pharaoh's, but his facial expression was in surprise with a deep red flowing easily from cheek to cheek. "…C-Cover yourself, will you? Who knows who could see…?"

Suddenly he was pulled towards the Pharaoh, his wrist held tightly within the Pharaoh's hand. The Pharaoh smirked and nuzzled Seto lovingly, his nose tracing from his ear to his chin.

"Nyeh…? Seto-Kun are you jealous?" The Pharaoh joked. "And call me Atem. Remember? You are the High Priest after all."

Seto pulled away gently, but Atem quickly pulled him back into his arms. He gripped the Priest tightly against his chest.

"…Mm…!" Seto let out a breath as he felt his bare back mold to Atem's chest. "W-What are you doing…? S-So early in the morning…" Despite his protests, he allowed the Pharaoh to touch him as he pleased. Atem's hands glided easily over Seto's chest and lower abdomen. As his hands moved gently and slowly, Seto leaned back into Atem's arms and accepted the defeat.

"No one is awake but us. We're always up first…Which gives us time to…" His hand slid lower and gently wrapped his fingers around the Priest. He smirked and lowered his mouth to Seto's ear. "…Have some fun." His hot breath blew seductively into Seto's ear as he finished his sentence. Seto shivered in pleasure as his hand gripped the silk sheets.

"W-Why are you like this…Every morning…And night…? You do not…Ah…Ha…" Seto bit his bottom lip as the Pharaoh began stroking movements beneath what the sheets still hid. "…Ha…Hah…S-Stop…It…Will you…? Ah…" His teeth dug deeper into his lip, blood slightly dripping onto the white sheets.

"Seto stop biting your lip…You'll only hurt yourself…" Atem took his other hand and gently pulled the Priest's bottom lip from his teeth. "Eh…You're bleeding."

The Pharaoh smirked as he leaned closer to Seto's face. His tongue protruded from his lips and gently licked the blood that was falling. "…You taste sweet, Itoko-Kun."

Seto's face turned a brighter red then before. He looked angrily at the Pharaoh before regaining his voice.

"Eh, eh…D-Don't call me that when you're…" Atem wrapped his free arm around Seto's waist and gently pulled him into a seating position upon his lap.

"When I'm…?"

The Priest placed his nose to the crook of Atem's neck and inhaled the sweet scent that moved with him. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Fast paced breaths released themselves from Seto's lips as Atem increased the motions of his hand.

"K-Kiss me…" He muttered through the breaths. "I want you to…"

Atem smirked as he used his free hand to lift the Priest's chin so their mouths matched up. As their lips met the Pharaoh could feel the body in his arms jerk and twitch forward in pleasure.

His hand removed itself from the covers as Seto fell limp onto Atem's lap.  
>The Pharaoh smirked as he brought his fingers to his lips and gently moved his tongue across.<p>

Seto glanced up and watched with hazed vision. His breathing still irregular he closed his eyes and snuggled lovingly into the Pharaoh's lap.  
>He heard his chuckle and felt a small kiss upon his forehead.<p>

"As sweet as ever. Itoko-Kun."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not long, so I apologize for that...But it is a Prologue!<br>I hope to get the actual chapter up soon. But it will depend on how many hits this gets...And my spare time. D:**


	2. One Of The Royal Family

…**So I just had a conversation about how Seto & Yami's "sizes" compare to one another…Any thoughts on who's bigger/smaller? XD**

**Anyway it got me thinking about this FanFic so…**

**OK! Chapter 1! :D  
>I'm happy about the Prologue. Despite the fact it's a huge Lemmon…?<br>Now for the actual story!**

* * *

><p>He sighed gently as the sunlight he had felt before engulfed his body. His eyes opened to the large window that overlooked the city his Pharaoh watched over.<p>

"…Pharaoh…We should be leaving soon…" The Priest yawned gently and rubbed his eyes of the sleep he had awoken from. Stretching, and with no response from the Pharaoh he glanced over his shoulder. "Eh…? Atem?" He turned his glance towards the sky and quickly stood from the bed. "It's that late…?"

He muttered under his breath.

As he changed and made his way through the archway, fists at his side he thought.

_Atem…! You planned this since this morning, didn't you? Just wait until I get you alone…_

At the remembrance of what he assumed were only a few hours before his cheeks grew to a light pink. He tried to force the thoughts from his mind as he turned into the meeting room; the rest of the council was sitting around a long table, with Atem at the front.

As Seto's eyes glared at his Pharaoh, Atem only smirked and winked seductively. His bright purple eyes glanced at the seat next to him.

At Atem's stare Seto's face grew slighter redder as he began walking over towards the seat next to Atem, he sat. The Pharaoh smirked again and leaned over slightly, tilting his chin into his hand and whispered.

"Have a rough morning?" He chuckled.

Seto only glared at him, but the redness of his face diffused all the intensity he had put behind it.

"…Now that the Priest has joined us…Shall we begin the meeting?" A shorter older man sat to the right of the Pharaoh and placed scrolls upon the table. "We have a lot to discuss today…"

The older man began speaking, but nor the Priest or Pharaoh were paying much attention to the small man's words. They watched as the others contributed to the conversation, some were disapproval and some agreed on several points but not others. It was until the small man addressed the Pharaoh directly the two cousins began paying attention.

"Pharaoh, have you thought about the issue with the Kingdom?" The small man addressed.

"…Eh? Shimon?" Atem said without thinking. His eyes moved in several directions, as if he was imitating trying to remember an issue, ultimately they landed on the Priest who was attempting to write notes on a scroll.

The older man known as Shimon sighed.

"The issue Pharaoh, if you remember, is about your choice for the future?"

Seto looked up from the scroll he was writing on, his eyes looked towards Atem confusingly, they questioned what Shimon was mentioning…Or hinting at.

"What is to happen in the future?" Seto questioned. "Isis, did you see anything?" The Priest turned towards another of the Pharaoh's Court.

A girl with long, silk-like, black hair stood from her chair and placed her hand upon her neck. Her facial expression changed as she sat down at the table once more.

Her eyes looked straight into the Priest's, a serious expression on her face, as she answered.

"…Nothing that is a threat to the Kingdom." She said vaguely. "If you'll excuse me, Pharaoh?"

Atem nodded in agreement and allowed Isis to leave the room. As she moved from the archway, he stood from his throne.

"OK! I'm bored…Meeting's over…" He said as he let out a sigh. "…Let's take advantage of the other work we need to do around here." Atem begin to walk outside of the meeting room.

The smaller man, Shimon looked angrily at Atem as he quickly followed behind him. Atem looked over his shoulder and saw Seto wrapping the scrolls he had been writing on.

"…Pharaoh why do you always avoid this topic?"

"What topic?" The Pharaoh said as he gently leaned against the stone wall. His eyes continued to stare in the Priest's direction as the rest of the Court left the meeting room. The Priest was still staring intently at the scrolls.

"The topic about your successor to the throne?"

"I'm only 19, there is no reason to be thinking about such trivial things." Atem stated with a rather blasé tone. "…Besides I've already decided on a successor."

"O-Oh? You have…?"

The Pharaoh smirked as his eyes still remained focused on the Priest. Seto looked up and glared at him but quickly looked away as a blush appeared over his cheeks.

_…I always see you with a red tone to your face now…It suits you…  
><em>

"Pharaoh?" Shimon questioned.

"Un…Seto is my successor. Who else is better?" Atem said matter-of-factly.

"T-THE PRIEST?" Seto jumped at his title being called throughout the halls. He quickly ran towards the doorway and stood with a questioning look. "B-But Pharaoh, he's older than YOU…By two years!"

"Eh…?" Seto questioned. "W-Why does my age matter?"

"Mm…Seto you're my successor."

"I'M YOUR WHAT…?"

"When I die, you will be Pharaoh." Atem said taking Seto's chin in his hand. He tilted it downward so the Priest's eyes matched with his. "Un…Or maybe we'll make a child together." The Pharaoh's eyes watched Seto's cheeks turn a deep red, even though the words were of the impossible.

Before any of the two could interrupt, Atem placed his hand behind his head and winked.

"So now that that's settled, shall we tell the kingdom?"

* * *

><p>"Eh, eh, eh, how did I end up here?" Seto said as he was placed up against the walls of the carriage. Atem gently licked the area below the Priest's ear. "A-And we're in public…How can you do this here…?"<p>

The Pharaoh leaned back, but his hands continued to tease the Priest as he smirked.

"Don't you remember Itoku-Kun? You're my successor to the throne…And as such I had Shimon prepare a walk through the Kingdom in order to welcome you…Now you are officially 'one of the family', eh?"

"I was already 'one of the family'! A-And what are you doing with your hands…? Stop touching me!"

"But I like touching you." Atem said as he brought his hands to Seto's face. He traced his jaw-line to his chin and pulled Seto's face closer to his own. "…And you know you enjoy it, when I do this in public places." He whispered seductively as he aced a light kiss on Seto's lips. Atem pulled his body closer and forced the man to lay next to him on the mattress he had put within the carriage.

"Y-You know normally on walks through the Kingdom the people _see _the one the throne will be passed to…" Seto said nervously.

"Un…But they already know what you look like. So there's no need." He said as he placed a kiss upon his cousin's forehead. He felt him shiver. "…Mm?"

The Priest gripped the Pharaoh's robes within his hands as he lifted his eyes up towards the Pharaoh's. He placed a light kiss upon Atem's lips and then again on his cheek.

"…I prefer this, to what we normally do." He whispered nervously as he snuggled his face into the space of Atem's neck. As Seto's breath fell onto Atem's collarbone he felt his cheeks grow hot.

_Un…He really is cute…_

Atem thought as he placed his hand on the back of Seto's head.

"You don't like what we normally do?" The Pharaoh questioned.

"A-Ah…It's not…That…I just…" He stuttered. Atem smirked and placed another kiss on Seto's forehead.

"…I love you. You know?"

The Priest nodded, his cousin could feel the heat from Seto's cheeks on his neck as he wrapped his arms gently around him and hugged him tight.

"Ah, but you still cannot say it…? Yet you agree."

Seto pulled away.

"D-Don't make fun of me! I have my reasons!" He said angrily.

The Pharaoh tilted his head in question and smirked. He stared intently at the Priest and waited for him to continue with his reasons.

"…I'm not going to say it…U-Until you can prove to me…You mean it." Yami pulled Seto into a deep kiss. His tongue traced the bottom of Seto's lip and quickly found its way inside. Seto's eyes widened as his hands gently pushed against Atem. The Pharaoh tilted the Priest's face up and deepened the kiss. Seto's eyes closed in acceptance as he wrapped his arms around his Pharaoh's neck. As Atem pulled away his lightly traced his finger across his lip.

"Wouldn't you like to feel that…Lower?"

"D-Don't say things like that so lightly…! Y-You're shameless!" Seto said as he gently pulled away, his robe falling slightly off his shoulder as he sat up within the carriage. "…Besides…We've stopped moving…Haven't you noticed…?"

"You have work?" The Pharaoh said disappointingly. He lay on his elbows and gently took the Priest's hand in his. "…If you must go, go…But I love you. You know?"

Seto pulled his hand away and placed the hair behind his ear.

"…You're always saying that...Atem." The Priest fixed his robe and pulled the curtain back on the carriage. Gently he stepped outside onto the hot sand. As the Priest walked slowly away from the carriage, Atem watched as his lover walked away through the pieces of cloth blowing in the wind. Softly, he whispered to himself.

"Un…Have fun at work, My Priest."


	3. Do You Want It Or Need It?

**Sorry it's taking so long to update guys. I had procrastinated so much HW wise last weekend…  
>(I should PROBABLY be working on HW right now but. XD)<br>Anyway I don't think this story will go on for TOO long…I'm thinking maybe 5 chapters.  
>Just wrote an awesome ending to this despite it not ending for another few chapters.<br>(The notes in my NOTES Page for this FanFic turned out to be just the ending. owo)  
>Some of you may not like it…But I'm hoping you'll read and review all the same. :D<br>(I really hope you all like it.)  
>Chapter 2!~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh sat in his throne and looked in the distance down the aisle.<p>

_Aisle…I wonder if I'll ever walk down it in a special meaning…  
><em>

He saw himself walking down this aisle in front of him, dragging the Priest by the collar of his robe behind him. He imagined the two standing side by side, Seto with his eyes looking away from Atem; but a deep red blush on his face.

As Shimon would motion to him, he would say.

_"You're ridiculous…This isn't going to be put on official record, it will be like you were never paired with someone."  
><em>

Before he would turn towards the Pharaoh and whisper "_Yes_."

The Pharaoh sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I wonder if Seto is awake still…?" He pondered as he stood from his throne. He searched around the main chambers, but to no avail. "Hmm…"

Atem moved quietly throughout the other rooms as he searched for his Priest. As he peered around the corner in the library he saw him writing several things on blank scrolls; just as he was doing at the meeting earlier that day.

_Everyone is asleep…It's just me and him. In an empty room.  
><em>

Atem thought as a smirked curved across his face.

Slowly he stepped forward, not wanting to have his presence in the room known. The room was dark, except for the small candlelight Seto had placed on the table, the edges of the room were dark enough to hide ill intentions.

As he finally reached the wall behind Seto's back he crept forward, still remaining silent. He looked over the Priest in the candlelight before bring his fingers to Seto's neck, he felt him jump and sit straight. Atem gently traced the left side of Seto's neck before leaning in and biting lovingly on the Priest's ear.

"…P-Pharaoh…It's you." Seto said as he left out a breath of relief.

"Un, who else would touch your neck?" Atem said in a lightly sarcastic tone, but Seto could see the irritation behind it as Atem sat beside him and stared deep into his blue eyes. "…There _is_ no one else, right?"

Seto smiled gently.

"…You worry too much." He stated simply as Atem grinned.

"Say Seto, there's no one here…Right?"

"No one but you and me it seems."

"…And it's dark."

"W-What's your point?" The Priest muttered under his breath as he continued to write on the scrolls. Despite his intentions to seem occupied, the Pharaoh could see even in the dark light that Seto's face was a deep red and he was thinking the same.

Atem traced Seto's arm with his pointer finger and smiled slyly.

"I think you know my _point_, if you know what I mean."

Seto gazed his eyes away before returning them to the scroll, with Atem's advances the notes he had written were barely legible. He sighed and placed the pen on the table.

_I won't be able to concentrate on anything but him…This always happens…When he's around. He's a distraction to me and the Kingdom, but he is my Pharaoh…And my family…What can I do?_

"Just don't tease me this time…Alright?"

Atem took the candle from the table and smirked within its light.

"I can't promise anything." He whispered; he caught Seto's deep blush in the candlelight before gently blowing out the candle, Seto heard it being placed on the table then felt Atem's hand in his.

"Eh…? Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise." Atem said slyly.

The Priest could hear his heart beat fast in his chest. The sound reverberated in his ears as he thought about what his Pharaoh had been planning.

A brush of cold air hit the two as they approached the balcony of the temple they resided in. Atem had the white silk sheet from his room in his hands and turned to Seto as he smirked.

"O-Outside? A-Are you insane…?" Seto protested.

Atem dropped the sheet and pushed Seto gently against the wall of the temple. His smirk grew as he placed kisses onto the Priest's neck.

"Not at all. It increases the probability of getting _seen _though." He said as his hands slowly slipped Seto's robe off his shoulder. "It's exciting, isn't it?" He said enthusiastically.

"E-Exciting…? No it's embarrassing…W-What if someone sees?" Atem tossed the Priest's robe over his shoulder; it fell with a flop on top of the silk sheet.

"Then we don't have to be in secret anymore." Atem took Seto's face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue tangled softly with Seto's as Atem pulled his lover gently to the ground and onto the silk sheet. "Wouldn't you like that…?" He said as he broke the kiss. Atem's fingers traced Seto's jaw line before falling on his bare chest.

"…O-Of course, that would mean I'm never safe f-from your over active sex drive." Seto said as he sat up into a sitting position. "After all…" He flinched as he felt Atem's tongue on his lower abdomen. "T-That's all this is." He finished in huffs.

Atem turned around and glared angrily at the Priest. Despite the darkness it was easy to see his bright eyes glow ever brighter with anger.

"Do you believe that is all this is?" He asked accusingly.

Seto looked away, afraid to stare the Pharaoh directly in his eyes.

"T-This…?" He stuttered. His eyes traced as Atem sat up and turned towards him. Atem's hand reached up towards the Priest's cheek; gently it formed itself to his jaw and pulled him close.

The Pharaoh gently and lovingly kissed the Priest's lips.

"_Us_."

The Priest's cheeks grew red as he looked away, however the Pharaoh's hand pulled his attention back to his face. He stared intently at Seto as he waited for his answer.

"…Y-You're mad. Aren't you?" Seto spoke in a whisper.

Atem's face softened as he placed his head in between the Priest's neck and collarbone. He moved his hand to his shoulder and pulled him close.

"I just wish you could see me as I see you."

Seto's eyes widened, Atem could feel the heat reverberate off his Priest's cheeks and the pounding within his chest. He heard him swallow the lump in his throat and breathe heavily. Atem pulled away and looked him seriously in the eyes; he could see Seto's eyes were slightly full of fear.

"Until then…I suppose we will be nothing but this." Atem said as he gently pushed Seto back and with a hand still on his chest pushed gently, the Priest winced at the unexpected pressure.

"Do you want to stay like this?" The Pharaoh asked, slightly angry. As he awaited an answer, his lips moved to Seto's stomach and moved gently to his lower abdomen. His tongue moved in circles as his hands reached up the Priest's sides. Seto's breaths increased heavily as he felt the Pharaoh's touch.

"Mm…I-It's…" He began."Ah…"

Atem sat up and stared at the Priest, it was a blank stare without emotion. He slowly slipped to robe off his shoulders and placed it gently next to him. He molded his body with Seto's and gripped him tightly. He felt Seto's stomach move forward in an uncontrollable jerk. He bit his lip again as his eyes closed tightly.

"…You always look like you don't enjoy this." The Pharaoh began. "And you always try to protest." Atem's breath blew hot breaths into the Priest's ear as he pushed his thumb gently against Seto's member within his hand. "…But yet when the time actually comes, your eyes are in a constant state of want." Atem continued as his hand moved slowly up and down. He smirked as he watched Seto grab at the silk sheets and bring them to his lips. He opened his lips and slight whimpers emerged. "Or is it need?" He whispered.

"Y-You're…Ha…W-Wrong…" Seto began. Atem's eyes widened and stopped his motions in surprise. He sat up and looked at the Priest, who was twitching in pleasurable spasms on the soft silk sheet. "You're…Wrong Atem…" He said in a clearer voice.

"W-What am I wrong about? I'm not wrong." He protested.

Seto smiled and gripped the Pharaoh's hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Atem's cheeks grew a slight pink as he waited for the continued words of his Priest.

"…You mean the same to me."

At the hearing of the words, Atem smirked. He leaned in close and took his hand from Seto's, moving it to where it once was he continued the movements Seto's words had interrupted.

"Ah. So you stopped this…To tell me that?" Atem said in a seductive tone. "…Maybe you _do _care for me." He said as Seto's hands reached for him. "Maybe you even _love _me?"

The Priest pulled the Pharaoh closer to him, holding him tight, the Pharaoh could feel every movement the Priest made.

"I never noticed…How much you move." He squeezed Seto gently and observed the reaction his body gave.

"Ah…Ha…I-I…You said you wouldn't…Mm…T-Tease this…Time…" Seto managed to sputter through his gasping breaths. His hands fell from Atem's neck and moved, covering his face.

"Are you embarrassed?" Atem smirked.

"S-Shut up…T-This…Hah…Is embarrassing…"

"But very cute…" Atem said as he nuzzled Seto's neck. Slowly Atem leaned back and removed Seto's arms from blocking his face. He took his free hand and gently kissed his lips. Their lips touched several more times before Atem placed a deep and lovingly kiss on his lover's lips. His tongue moved carefully, enjoying the feeling of Seto's cold tongue on his. His other hand moved to Seto's face and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He broke for a slight moment, giving the Priest a moment to catch his breath before continuing the kiss again. As the Pharaoh finally broke the kiss he sat up and traced the area from Seto's collarbone to his lower abdomen.

The Priest caught site of the Pharaoh smirking and sat up weakly.

"W-What…?"

His smirked only grew wider as he gripped Seto's hand and pulled him to his feet. Gently he pushed Seto against the wall they had been where they first started.

"How strong are your knees…Seto?" The Pharaoh mused. Seto swallowed a lump in his throat. His cheeks turned a bright red, one that was visible in the now early morning sky. "Heh…If you won't answer, we'll simply have to see." Atem said with a slight evil intention.

His hand moved to Seto's chest and gently pushed back. The Pharaoh, kneeled gently in front of the Priest and took him slowly and carefully into his mouth.

"A-Ah…" Almost immediately the Priest called out. He bit his lip, but even this could stop the heavy breaths escaping his lips. "A-A…Pharaoh…S-Shouldn't be on his knees…A-Are you…Crazy?"

Atem pulled away and stared seductively at Seto.

"At a time like this, you think of formal instances?"

"…Y-You're my Pharaoh. I can't help but…T-Think this is wrong." He stuttered.

Atem stared seductively up at Seto before whispering.

"Well…Allow me to show you why it's _right_." After his words he took the Priest within his mouth again and moved in unison with his hand. The Priest bit his lip again, harder than before and felt the warm liquid drip down his lips along with the taste of iron.

Despite his injuries, his teeth did not move as he shut his eyes tightly.

His hand were shaking as he attempted to grip the smooth wall, Atem noticed his Priest's struggle and slightly chuckled. He could hear Seto's breaths, heavy and quick as he reached his climax.

Only short moments later Atem leaned his head back and swallowed as Seto fell hard to the ground on his knees. He leaned over and placed his head on Atem's shoulder. His chest still heaved up and down in rapid movements as his arms shook with the same velocity as his legs.

Atem gently picked up the Priest and walked the short distance to the silk sheet that was still on the ground. He pulled the Priest into his arms and held him tight as he pulled the silk sheet over-top himself and his lover.

Seto reached for the Pharaoh's body, once found he pulled him close and refused to let him go.

The Priest looked up with hazy eyes. He took the Pharaoh's face in his hands and pulled him to his level as he kissed his Pharaoh lovingly. When he broke the kiss, he cuddled into the Pharaoh's body; molding their bodies in union.

Atem placed his hand on the back of Seto's head and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Sleep well, My Priest." He whispered.

Seto's arms wrapped gently around Atem in a loving grip; in his last heavy breath he spoke.

"Sleep...My Pharaoh…Sleep."


	4. I Will Stay With You

**I'm going to double post today~YES! XD  
>Yep, that's all…<br>Yu-Gi-Oh & Characters = Kazuki Takahashi  
>Story &amp; Idea = Me<br>**

* * *

><p>"...S-Seto you look <em>awful<em>." Isis observed as the two walked to the main room. Her hand was raised to her mouth as she looked over the Priest. Large dark circles were present underneath his already drooping eyes. His bottom lip was cut open, though the blood had dried from the night previously and scrapes were easily visible on his knees and shins. A black and blue mark was also present in the nook between his jaw and neck. "What happened to you?"

The Priest looked in front of him intently. Atem was sitting at his throne leaning into one hand. His eyes were closed and the feint sound of snoring could be heard.

"Nothing of importance. I just…Had a rough night." He responded dully. "What is planned for today?" He asked, directing the conversation towards her.

"…Shimon has prepared a meeting for the Pharaoh. Though…" Isis looked over the Priest's shoulder. "I do not believe the Pharaoh knows about it."

…_A meeting the Pharaoh doesn't know about…?_

"What type of meeting is it?" Seto asked. Isis looked over several papers before arranging them in the correct order.

"I'm not sure. Shimon did not tell anyone about this event until this morning's meeting…The one you and the Pharaoh missed…And you both still look ill." She stated. "Especially you…If you'll excuse me."

The Priest ignored Isis' speculations as he looked around the throne room for Shimon. It wasn't long before he spotted the short older man at the opening to the throne. He let out a deep breath and approached the man. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shimon?"

The older man turned around and looked up towards the Priest.

"Yes, Seto?"

"…What is this meeting Isis is telling me about?" He said in a slightly aggressive tone.

"…A meeting? Do you mean for the Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Oh…The Pharaoh is meeting several girls from other Kingdoms this evening. He finally agreed to meet with them this morning." Shimon explained.

"The meeting…This morning?" He questioned.

"Yes, the meeting you missed, the Pharaoh is highly displeased with you and your recent behaviors."

"My…Recent behaviors…?" Seto could feel his voice grow irritated. "Shimon, the Pharaoh was not _at _the meeting this morning. How could he possibly agree to meeting with girls from other Kingdoms?" The Priest slammed his hand against the small table that Shimon was working on. His voice was raised, higher than it had been before. Quickly he had realized what he had done.

_I…Lost my composure about the Pharaoh…About Atem meeting girls…But. He is mine, and mine alone. He does not need a woman to satisfy him. He has me._

"…You're getting awfully worked up over something so trivial, Seto. Is there something you're not telling the Court? Or maybe perhaps the Pharaoh?" Shimon moved closer to the Priest ans stared at him intently.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're only making assumptions you wish were true."

"Yes…Because I want both you and the Pharaoh to ruin the sake of the Kingdom by being romantically involved." He stated sarcastically.

Seto could feel his blood boil again as he brought his tightly closed fists to his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the table full of papers he had left and quickly turned to return to them.

"Just don't mention any of this to Atem." Seto scolded underneath his breath. "…He doesn't need to be bothered with such trivial matters."

_I can't believe…I lost my temper. And around Atem too…Granted…  
><em>

Seto peered over his shoulder as he reached the table.

_He's still asleep…But…Shimon won't let that outburst die down…  
><em>

Slowly the Priest began organizing the papers in front of him, stealing casual glances at his Pharaoh and Shimon. It was only after several glances and a few minutes later that the Pharaoh had been awoken by Shimon. Seto watched Atem's expression change from tired to full alert and irritated.

He could hear the conversation between them.

"My Pharaoh, several girls from different Kingdoms are visiting today to meet you."

"Excuse me?" Atem asked.

"I took the liberty, as your advisor; to call upon some of the finest women and girls within the country…They are here now and wish to meet you for a chance to be queen of this Kingdom.

Many of their father's have accompanied them as well. So I am afraid turning them away will not be a good idea…If you wish to uphold relations with these states." Shimon, while maintaining his imitated elegance explained the situation in almost full detail, and had made preparations beforehand so the Pharaoh could not turn away the girls or the meetings in general.

"…If I cannot turn these meetings that I should add you arranged without my permission Shimon…I want to have a Court member with me during these meetings. To ensure nothing…Out of hand happens."

"My Pharaoh, I was not going to leave you in a room alone with these women…Give me some credit! I was going to-."

"No." Atem interrupted. "…Seto. Come here."

The Priest looked over at the call of his name, he sighed a breath of relief as he walked next to the throne and bowed in respect.

"My Pharaoh?"

"…There is no need to go into details. But it seems I was arranged into a meeting I cannot get out of. But it is one I am not comfortable with going alone, or with Shimon. You are to accompany me to this particular and all other formal meetings. Is that understood?"

Seto nodded.

"Yes."

"…But Pharaoh…Seto is…" Shimon protested, but Atem held a hand up to stop him.

"Shimon. The only thing I wish to hear from you is what time these meetings are and where they are. Seto _will _accompany me, and _will _be the only Court member present. I will explain to the women and fathers that you were not able to make this meeting. And Seto _is _capable of protecting…And serving me in _any_ way possible."

The Priest swallowed a lump in his throat as he assumed what Atem was implying.

_Did he hear the argument…?_

Seto pondered.

"When is this meeting and where is it?"

"…T-The meeting is in the luxury meeting room. The father's will not be accompanying you while you are in this room…I-It was supposed to be simply you and the women with I and the father's outside of the room…But I am assuming you want Seto to be there…As well?"

The Pharaoh did not answer.

"And the meeting is to start soon…I can show you to the room now and I will lead the women there once they arrive."

After the Pharaoh stood from his throne he took Seto by the hand and directed Shimon to show the two where the luxury meeting room was. Several walks through the palace later they came upon the main chambers and then to another room.

This room was gold and filled with artwork of previous Pharaoh's. The room had red and purple pillows lined around the room and a long dark wooden table in the middle. Smaller pillows acted as seats for the people meeting.

"Here we are…" Shimon lead the two into the room and quickly left. As soon as the two realized he was gone they sat down.

"…What does he expect you to do with these…Girls during this meeting…?" Seto asked angrily. The Pharaoh stared at him in confusion. Atem smirked and took Seto's hand in his. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed.

The Priest pulled his hand away as a bright red blush appeared over his face.

"Are you jealous?" Atem mused.

"O-Of course I'm jealous. I don't know what these girls are going to do to you. And I can't stop it…! Nothing like this has ever happened before. I never had to…_Fight _for you."

The Pharaoh smiled gently and pulled the Priest into his arms. He tilted Seto's chin up to look at him.

"Seto, you don't have to fight for me…This was something Shimon set up, not something I agreed to." Atem stated firmly. "Besides…I'm already yours. Which is why I'm not stressing out about this meeting."

Seto's face grew redder as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He pulled himself away from Atem and sat up in a formal stance.

"…T-The last thing we need is Shimon to walk in on…You holding me in your arms."

"Mm…Maybe he should walk in on something more…Explicit?" Atem said as he pulled on Seto's hand again. As the Priest's body melted to his he gently pushed him on to the pillow covered ground. Atem straddled Seto's waist and held his wrists to the floor.

"W-What are you doing…? I-I was serious…You don't want to reveal us like _this _do you…?" Atem smirked as he leaned in towards Seto's ear. He whispered.

"I…Have no intention of meeting those girls. I don't care about them and I don't care how people see us…as long as we're together."

"B-But…"

"…Don't worry I'll keep the robes on. We don't have to get _that _explicit." Atem moved his left hand and pulled Seto's robe from his shoulders, he pulled it just below the points of the his hip bones.

"Eh…You said you wouldn't…" Seto's voice was already weak at Atem's touch.

"Based on your voice…I don't even need to put my mouth on you, my hands are enough…" He said seductively.

"A…Tem…" As Seto moaned his name, the Pharaoh continued to simply move his hands up and down his sides. "S-Stop…" Seto moved his arms across his face like he had done the night before.

Atem leaned forward again.

"You know, if you keep moaning as loud as you are, they'll all hear you before they even get to the door."

"I-I'm not…M-Moaning…" He stuttered.

"I think you are…Should I make you moan louder…?" Atem threatened seductively. He felt Seto shiver with pleasure below him as the Pharaoh kissed his neck and gently sucked the spot between his neck and collarbone.

The Priest's eyes widened as he began to hear voices outside.

"A-Atem…They're…C-Coming."

"…Eh? I'd say you're the one who…"

"P-Pharaoh! They'll see us…!" The Priest said as he sat up, his face was a bright red as Atem smirked. He moved his hand to the middle of Seto's chest and pushed him gently down. He leaned in and gently kissed the Priest on the cheek, his lips remained still though the kiss was over. Atem's hand was conveniently placed just below the Priest stomach so the tips of his fingers were hidden beneath the robe that was now tangled around Seto's waits.

Beneath the robe, Atem moved his finger tips to make Seto appear as if it was something he was going along with.

They both heard the curtain swish open and then quickly swish shut. As Shimon began to talk to the people outside, Atem over-powered him.

"…Now that he is taking care of them…You can finish." Atem whispered seductively as his hand moved south, he gripped Seto once again and carefully but quickly motioned his hand up and down.

"Ah…Hah…A-Atem…What are you…? I-I…" The Priest's arms wrapped tightly around his Pharaoh and pulled him close. Atem placed a loving and deep kiss on the Priest's lips as he once again felt him jerk forward in pleasure.

Seto's arms were still wrapped tightly around Atem as he pulled his body towards him; his breathing was still irregular as he looked up to Atem. The Pharaoh's bright eyes shown in the setting sun that filtered in through the small windows. Atem had a gentle smile as he kissed the Priest's forehead lovingly.

"…Atem…What's…" Seto began as he looked into Atem's eyes. "…What's going to happen…?"

Atem smiled gently before hugging his Priest tightly.

"It doesn't matter…" Atem said. "No Matter what happens, Seto. I'll stay with you."


	5. The Acceptance of Royality

**WOO. I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS TONIGHT!  
>(NOT JUST THIS BUT THE WHOLE FANFIC! Uploads Today: 3)<br>Awesomeness! :D**

* * *

><p>The two sat patiently within the luxury meeting room as they awaited the arrival of the Pharaoh's Court. The Priest sighed and took in a deep breath.<p>

The Pharaoh sat patiently next to him, leaning his face into his hand.

It was long after Shimon appeared into the room and was followed by the rest of the council members.

Shimon had already discussed the situation with the Court, and the meeting he created was simply for opinions and proceedings.

"Now that we're all here." Shimon said in a higher voice.

"…If I would have known you would have talked so much Shimon, I would have had more fun with Seto-Kun." Atem pondered out loud. The Priest flinched beside him as his face grew red.

"T-This situation is _already _embarrassing enough Atem, you don't have to make it _worse_!"

The Court, including Shimon gasped at the way Seto addressed him so formally. Atem smiled and flashed his hand.

"Please don't be alarmed, you may make him call me Pharaoh again." He joked.

"Can we _please _get to the situation on hand here…? This is a very serious matter my Pharaoh. You were caught laying with another _man_. Haven't you thought about the future of this Kingdom at _all_?" Shimon outraged.

"I have." Atem said confidently. "…And I know what I will do with it."

The Priest stared at the Pharaoh in disbelief, he had no idea Atem had actually thought ahead before acting upon his wishes and desires.

"The please…Enlighten us Pharaoh." Shimon pressed.

"…I plan on staying in my relationship with Seto, for as long as I live. I will _not _have relations with woman simply for the Kingdom."

More gasps filled the room.

"If I need to give up my position as Pharaoh, simply because I will not do the duty of producing a child, then I will gladly give up my position."

Seto stood in outrage.

"Are you _insane_? You're mad! Crazier than usual! How can you give up the _throne_…For…?" Atem stood and stared the Priest down.

"For you? Easily. I just did."

"It's blasphemy! You don't know what you're doing…Like always you're reacting simply on _impulse_. And here I thought…You had a plan all along and _that _is why you decided to…" Seto trailed off as his face grew a dark red. The Pharaoh took a seat next to the Priest once more and continued his statement.

"...I am prepared to give up the throne if the Court agrees it is the best thing to do. I understand the Kingdom cannot be run without a Pharaoh…But I do have a successor in mind." Atem turned to Seto and took his hand in his. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Seto may be older than me. But if the time ever arises for a new Pharaoh, he is the successor…When the time comes for a new Pharaoh…When both of us are old…We, together, will pick someone to become the new successor."

The Court spoke in whispers as they considered what the Pharaoh had to say.

There was no doubt in their minds that if the Pharaoh left, the Priest would indeed leave as well. They were both aspects of the Kingdom they could not afford to lose. If they were to allow this, the Pharaoh would stay. But if not…

Isis stood from her seat.

"Shimon. We the Court have decided, based upon my own visions…There will be no ill will to the Kingdom if we allow these two too…Marry. If you have a problem with it, the marriage of these two will not be written on official record and instead will be erased from all records." She remained standing. Her eyes focused on the Pharaoh and then to the Priest.

"…With this…My Pharaoh. Would you do the honors and close this meeting?"

Atem stood from his seat, his hand still clasped in Seto's. He smiled and brightly exclaimed.

"Meeting's over! Now let's have a wedding!"

Seto's eyes widened.

"W-What? S-So soon? You _are _crazy!" He exclaimed, quickly he turned Isis and pointed at her accusingly. "Isis! You knew this would happen if you had Atem close the meeting, didn't you?"

She laughed and brightly smiled.

"Ahaha. Yes, my…Oh, what do I call you now?"

Atem pulled Seto close and answered.

"You can obviously call him Queen."

"I-If you call me that I'll annul the marriage before you even get to complete it!" Seto exclaimed once again. "T-This is a bad idea…" He said letting out a breath, exhausted he sat down and sighed once more. "W-Whatever…L-Let's just get it over with…" He said in defeat. The whole Court smiled as their Pharaoh kissed their Priest gently on the cheek.

"Un…I love you Seto. You know?" He said grinning. Seto smiled and leaned his head against Atem's shoulder.

"I know…Atem…I know…"

* * *

><p>The Throne was empty for the time being…Atem stood beside it, dressed in gold from head to toe. He let out a nervous breath and stared anxiously at Shimon, who stood in front of the throne. He had a scroll in front of him but did not intend to use it.<p>

The two, along with the Court members that stood along down the aisle waited patiently for Isis and the Pharaoh's "Queen".

Isis appeared and smiled gently as she walked up the aisle. She whispered something into the Pharaoh's here and he smirked.

He walked down the aisle and into the room on the left, the Court members look to each other in confusion as Isis took her place.

"A-ATEM LET ME GO! I am _not _going out there…Like this!" They heard.

"Seto it's TRADITION!" The Pharaoh argued back.

"TRADITION FOR A GIRL. I AM NOT A FEMALE."

"You're playing the part! Which means you need to wear the dress!"

The Court smiled as they waited, it was moments later when they saw the Pharaoh appear out of the room. Behind him, he dragged the Queen to be, his arms folded angrily in front of his chest.

Atem, despite the delay was smiling from ear to ear.

As they reached the top of the aisle Seto stood from where he was placed and gently brushed off the sand from the lightly tanned cloth. Isis had placed a flower within his hair, and had even put slight make up around his eyes to emphasize their bright blue color across Seto's deep red face.

Atem, now able to look at his Queen, smiled gently.

Seto occasionally looked over at Atem, his face looking innocent with the always present blush running easily across his cheeks.

As Shimon stopped talking he motioned for the two to speak to each other. Atem only smiled, as everything he had wanted to say, he had said already. However the Priest had something far different in mind.

"I-I could have waited to say this in private but…You being you…You would prefer it more in front of a large crowd than in private." He began, his blush seemed to deepen as he stared deep into his Pharaoh's eyes. "…I've felt this for awhile, and you've constantly proven to me you feel the same but…Atem…I-I love you. A-AND DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT ME SAYING EITHER."

The Priest defended by waving his hands in emphasis.

Atem only smiled gently before grabbing both of Seto's hands in his and pulling him close. Their lips only a few centimeters apart, Atem whispered.

"Shut up…And kiss me, will you?"

Seto glared angrily at him, but sighed gently with a smile.

"…Kiss me. I want you to."

Together they grabbed each other's faces in their hands and carefully brought themselves together. Their lips touched in a passionate yet loving kiss. When the kiss broke the two walked hand and hand down to the aisle to the balcony outside, where all of the Kingdom were waiting.

As they reached it, Atem nudged Seto in the side and winked.

The Priest rolled his eyes, but a deep blush fell over his cheeks as he remembered that night.

They held each other's hands and gently kissed in front of the Kingdom.

"…Seto…I'll be with you…For as long as I can." Atem whispered.

The Priest stared at him confusingly, but smiled none-the-less.

"…As will I…My Pharaoh…Just…Never leave. Alright?"

The Pharaoh smiled gently, but looked at his new Queen with a slightly worried expression. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I love you…So very much. My Priest…My Queen...My Pharaoh."


	6. Epilogue: The Royal Family

**I hope you guys enjoyed "Within The Royal Family". :]  
>I enjoyed writing it, and I'm surprised I actually finished it in such a short time. I believe it only took me a little bit more than a week!<br>This is the EPILOGUE. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

His hand was placed gently over the image of the former Pharaoh. He closed his eyes.

"It wasn't long after…You gave me the throne and then sacrificed yourself for the Kingdom." Seto, the former Priest whispered under his breath. He felt a hand on the middle of his back and turned. Letting a small tear fall from his eye. "…" He smiled in silence.

"…Daddy…Are you OK?"

Seto kneeled and placed his hands on the small boy's waist. He put on a fake smile and responded.

"Yes…I'm OK." He placed a small kiss on the little boys forehead.

"Un…Who is that…?" The little boy pointed over Seto's shoulder. He turned to look but saw no one there.

"No one's there little one." He said as he carefully lifted the boy into his arms.

"No…Daddy, someone was behind you. But I could see through him." The little boys bright blue eyes glanced at the wall as his father began walking away. "Daddy! It was him!"

"Hm?" The former Priest to where his son was pointing, expecting to see a person, but he followed his sons finger to the wall. He was pointing at the former Pharaoh. "…That's who you saw?"

"Yes. He was looking at you Daddy. And he was smiling. But he was crying too…He looked sad. Do you know him Daddy?"

Seto could feel more tears fall from his eyes as he and his son walked closer to the portrait on the wall. But he brought a smile to his face and said in a stuttering voice.

"Yes. He is your father."

"But you're my father." The little boy said confused.

"Ahaha. Yes. But you're lucky. You see, you have your mother and me here watching over you. But you also have Atem to watch over you when we cannot."

"Atem? That's my name though Daddy!" The little boy said excitedly. Seto chuckled and hugged his son tight.

"…Yes it is. It's no coincidence."

The two stood and watched the portrait for a few minutes, Seto's son looked over towards his father and gasped.

"Daddy, my other Daddy is standing next to you!" Seto looked to his left and smiled.

"Is he right here?" He asked as his son nodded. The former Priest's lips pressed into what seemed like nothing in the air. "Did I catch him?" He said looking at his son.

"Yes! He smiled, Daddy. Now he's holding your hand. Can you feel it?"

Seto squeezed the air in his left hand and glanced out of the corner of his eye.

Standing next to him, smiling with tears rolling down his face; was Atem. The former Pharaoh. His bright purple eyes met with Seto's blue eyes, a small smile appeared over his lips as the apparition whispered.

"I love you. My Priest."

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisara is the mother Seto is talking about.<strong>  
><strong>Just clearing that up for everyone. :]<strong>  
><strong>I was going to have her make an appearance, but she was replaced by Little Atem. Their son. XD<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! It was short, but I really enjoyed writing it. :D**


End file.
